Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device.
Discussion of the Background
A light emitting device including a light emitting diode (LED) has been widely used as a display, a warning lamp, an indicating lamp, and an illuminating lamp.
For example, a light has been know that forms a vehicle tale lamp and a vehicle brake lamp that emit red light by a blue light emitting diode that emits blue light and a fluorescent material that converts the light from the blue light emitting diode to red light (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2015-88220 and 2015-88483).